Can You Feel the Love Tonight
by GoddessofMadness
Summary: Song fic. HP/DM. RW/?. It's fluffy! Read and review! Sorry, I can't give a better summary without giving the mystery character away!XD Former author name JakesGirl2010


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE LION KING!!!!!!

Ron stared at Harry and Malfoy from across the Potions classroom and sighed. The two were so...lovey dovey now. They weren't dating...yet. But, Ron knew it was only a matter of time.

Sighing, Ron shook his head and turned his attention back to the potion he and Hermione were brewing. It was a Musical Potion. Meaning, the drinkers would begin to start singing along with famous musicals. It was a stupid potion, but, then again, it would be good for a few laughs.

Finally, the potion was brewed. And, in the end, the entire class had brewed a perfect potion. As one, the class drank the potion and waited for something to happen. Nothing. Shrugging, the green eyed boy and the blond went back to their desk, flirting the entire way.

Rolling his eyes, Ron stomped back to his desk, with Hermione following at a more relaxed pace. "I'll tell you, Mione, this _stinks_!" Ron snarled.

Hermione frowned, "Sorry, I think that's the murtlap oil I spilled on my robes earlier." Hermione grabbed the colar of his robe and sniffed. She wrinkled her nose and shuddered.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Not _you!_" Harry gestured over to Harry and Malfoy's table. "_Them!_ Harry, him..._alone_."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that, Ron?"

"_I can see what's happening_," Ron sang.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"_And they don't have a clue_."

"Who?"

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line; our trio's down to two."_

"Oh..."

Ron took on a sarcastic mock-French accent. "_Ze sweet caress of twilight_." He went back to his usual voice but still sang sarcastically, "_There's _magic_ everywhere! And with all this romantic atmosphere...Disaster's in the air!"_

The entire class-much to Snape's horror-then belted. "_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony, with all its living things._"

Draco came and took "center stage" in front of Snape's desk. "_So many things to tell him, but how to make him see the truth about my past? Impossible. He'd turn away from me._" Draco sighed and walked away as Harry crossed to where Draco once stood.

Harry stared at Draco with worried eyes. "_He's holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is. The king I see inside!"_

The entire class, minus Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione stood and started to sway. "_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony, with all its living things. Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look to far! Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are."_

Ron and Hermione made their way through the crowd and stood in front of Snape's desk. Ron pointed at Harry and Draco who were now staring into each other's eyes, lovingly. "_And if they fall in love tonight,_"Ron sang; Hermione sniffled. Ron continued. "_It can be assumed._"

Hermione took a deep breath, "_His carefree days with us are...history._" Ron hugged Hermione and they sang together. "_In short our pal is doomed._"

The potion wore off at that moment. Harry stared at his two friends and started laughing. "You guys honestly think that I'd forget my two best friends if Draco and I started dating?"

Ron gaped before regaining his composure. "You wouldn't?"

Harry went up to his friends and hugged them both. "Of course not!"

Draco cleared his throat. "Umm...Ron, Hermione...I would like to apologize for the way I treated you in the past. And, I hope that we can become friends the way Harry and I have."

Hermione nodded. "We'd like that, Draco."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, 'friends.' Just ask him out already!" Ron laughed at the look on both Draco and Harry's faces.

Draco regained his composure quickly and looked at Harry. "Harry, will you be my boy--"

"YES!" Harry screamed and launched himself into Draco's arms.

"Alright, that's enough!" Snape yelled. "No more lovey dovey-ness in my classroom. Class dismissed."

The class scattered out the door. Once outside the classroom, Draco kissed Harry and they left hand in hand to their next class. Hermione shook her head and followed. Ron stayed in the class and waited while Snape magically closed and locked the door.

Ron smirked. "I thought you said no 'lovey dovey-ness' in your classroom, _Professor_?"

Severus pressed the red head against the door. "I assure you, Mr. Weasley, there's _nothing_ lovey dovey about what I'm going to do to you in my classroom."


End file.
